


兽欲

by katouy



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M, 黑化注意 FGO 库丘林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katouy/pseuds/katouy
Summary: 库丘林不知原因的黑化后，来到你的房间，猩红的双眼紧紧盯着你，那是锁定猎物的眼神。





	兽欲

**Author's Note:**

> 问，当一个手里坑无数在翻了翻自己空间的时候又有新发现是什么感觉。  
> 我现在只想抽自己。（挥泪）  
> 这个文就是用来吃肉的，ooc哦。以及这个可以想成咕哒子，也可以，是你自己。（笑）  
> 有束缚paly注意
> 
> 三个月写完的车，结局和原定到不一样，所以会有些烂尾。

“诶，等等，lanser！等等！lanser，你清醒点！”看着不知什么原因突然暴走的库丘林，一种恐惧感直冲脊髓。  
伽勒底的自动门明明是需要识别解锁的，库丘林是怎么进到自己屋子里来的。而且，发生了什么，库丘林居然处于发狂状态，那脸上猩红的纹身让人不寒而栗，想用令咒让人冷静下来却发现因为频繁战斗，令咒早已用光。  
库丘林穿着外出战服，拎着矛枪，面无表情地一步步走进自己。身为御主怎么可能敌得过现世英雄。恐惧使自己不由自主的想后退，面前的人一步步紧逼，后背很快就抵到墙上，想要发出去求救信号却完全没有回应。  
库丘林手里摆弄着矛枪绕有兴致的看着自己仓皇失措的御主。突然把枪抵到人身后的墙上，剑刃仅离自己的脸几厘米的距离。看着离自己越来越近的库丘林的脸，强忍着恐惧，颤抖的命令到：“库丘林，停止你的行为！”库丘林完全没有想要停止的意思，伸手抓住人的下巴，迫使人离近自己。库丘林笑了笑：“御主，你看起来很美味啊。”一股战栗从头传到脚趾上，不详的预感让自己拼命的想要挣脱人的束缚。库丘林却更加的有意思的笑起来。库丘林低下头舔上人白皙的脖颈，轻轻的啃噬着，满足的感受着身下人传来的颤抖。  
库丘林一路舔上人粉嫩的嘴唇，欣赏着人吃惊的表情，猛地夺过人湿滑的舌头，像是要制人于死地的亲吻着。身下人的呼吸越来越急促，身体也变得软绵起来。库丘林得逞的笑笑，更加卖力的吻着。突然一阵刺痛伴随着腥甜的味道从舌尖传来，库丘林吃痛，松开嘴，不爽的看着明明已经满脸潮红都快站不住的人，居然还在反抗。库丘林一把拎起瞪着他的小人，甩到一旁的床上。人吃痛的闷哼一声，库丘林毫不客气的一把撕碎人身上的衣服。  
“库丘林！住手！你疯了吗？”光裸的身体被人看的一清二楚，羞耻感猛地就上了头，这是除紧急情况需要魔力供给外的第一次和自己的从者裸体相见。自己当然知道接下来会发生什么。这时身上的人冰凉的手突然将自己的手反剪到后背，被对方用身上的皮带绑住。  
库丘林伸手抚上人温暖的身体，御主皮肤柔软的触感让人着迷。手指停在人耸立的双峰上，抬眼看了看御主，果然发现人的脸红的要滴出血来。库丘林不怀好意的笑了笑，把头埋进人发育的并不完全的胸部里去，嗅着御主散发出的香气。  
被库丘林的鼻息弄得发痒，尽管神经还在紧绷之中，大脑却发出了奇怪感觉的指令，搞得人肾上腺素分泌，心脏加快跳动。  
库丘林自然感觉到了御主的变化，低沉的笑了一声，一口咬住人白嫩柔软的乳房，身下的人因为疼痛呻吟一声。库丘林知道人是不愿随意屈服在逞强罢了，舔过咬出来的血液，一口吃下人粉嫩的乳头。  
“咦啊！库丘林……别……唔嗯……”御主被突然袭来的快感弄得措手不及，不禁惊叫出声，意识到自己发出的甜腻声音羞耻于自己居然在这种情况下身体居然如此诚实，狠狠的咬住下唇，拒绝发出声音。  
库丘林一直听不到自己想要的声音，愤怒的瞪了人一眼，报复性的咬了一口人的乳晕，不成想身下的人硬是咬住嘴不松，这下库丘林是真的生气了，粗暴的啃噬着挺立的乳头，手拍过人另一边的乳房。身下的人明显的颤抖了一下，还有一声忍不住从喉咙里发出的甜腻声音。  
御主不敢相信自己会对这种动作产生反应，脸红到了耳根却依旧不依不饶的紧咬着嘴不放。  
库丘林倒是很开心于人的反应，用手狠狠的抓住人的乳房粗暴的揉捏着，舌头在另一边的乳首打转转，空出来的手也不闲着，硬是撬开了人的牙关伸进去，玩弄着人湿滑的舌头。  
被手指撬开了牙关，声音便没有了束缚的冲出来，由于舌头被人肆意的玩弄着，根本无法好好的吞咽，口水顺着嘴角往下流，弄得下巴和手指上到处都是。  
库丘林用力吸了一口乳头，感受着人的战栗，满意的舔舔嘴唇，起身俯视着满面潮红的人:“真是不错的表情呢，master。”  
身下的人狠狠瞪了一眼库丘林，刚要咬下去，库丘林却预知到一般猛地抽出手指，像是展示一般动着。  
master内心涌出一股羞愤，这算是挑逗吗？或者说这完全只是在羞辱玩乐。应该说后者可能性更大，或者说这是必然，对于一个失控的英灵有什么怜悯可言。master用力对着库丘林的头侧踢过去。库丘林只是侧个身，便轻松躲过。他抓住这只不安分的腿，饶有兴致的笑了笑，慢慢凑近，狠狠的在柔软的大腿内侧咬上去。尖锐的牙齿穿过表皮组织，戳穿了毛细血管，红色的血珠从小孔里挤出来流入贪婪的口中，敏感的神经纤维被不断刺激，痛感从脊椎传输到大脑让他所管控的身体体验到这熟悉而又带来恐惧的感觉。这种感觉持续了一段时间，直到对方感觉到自己的牙齿已经深入到了内部组织，便恰到好处的收了嘴。他贪婪的舔过血流过的每个地方，像一只饥渴的狗，找到了救命的水源。  
然而一切到现在也只是刚刚开始。  
隐秘的私处突然被微凉的物体碰触，master的心脏猛的鼓动一下，双手拼命的想要从束缚中挣脱，阻止的话语还没出口，那微凉到物体便已经戳入狭窄的入口，怒骂的语言变成了对异物排斥的难过呜咽。  
库丘林毫不客气的在柔软的内里搅动着自己的手指，拇指不时撩拨着敏感的蜜核，身下的人低声呻吟起来，私密处渐渐变得湿润，身体诚实的放松下来，库丘林当然不会放过这个机会，又塞进两根手指。  
内里突然被撑开，酸胀感让人不自觉的皱起了眉头，还没等适应这难耐的感觉，那异物便快速的抽动起来，还灵巧的按摩着通红的褶皱，该说是不愧是身经百战的英灵吗，master的内心突然一股酸楚感，但加之于上的，是那翻涌的快感，master的腰部渐渐跟着节奏一同摆动着，声音早就止不住的叫喊出来。库丘林却不满足一般，加快了抽插的频率，master的声音渐渐高昂起来，身体开始颤抖，带着一丝求饶的语气，呜咽着:“住手....唔....不.....要去.....要去了.....嗯......”伴随着身体的痉挛，透明的液体飞溅的床单上到处都是，不知道是生理盐水还真的是眼泪湿透了长发。  
还没有从余韵中恢复过来的身体猛的被炙热而坚硬的粗壮物粗暴的顶入，疼痛感让意识回归身体，刚刚高潮过的穴道变得极其敏感，就连那炙热的脉搏跳动都能清晰的感觉到。库丘林已经解除了礼装，赤裸的胸膛上布满了红色的细细的犹如虫子一般的纹路，那些纹路像血液一般伴随着心跳鼓动，master伸出手，想要触碰那骇人的物体，库丘林却并不想给她这个机会，将master压在床上，另一只手钳住纤细的腰部，忘我的享受着紧致穴道带来的快感。穴肉像是要被翻出来一般，粗壮挺长的性器一下一下的顶撞着子宫口，穴壁被狠狠的蹂躏着，只是为了追求快感，这种像是野兽交糜一般的性【】爱，让master感到如此空虚。  
淫靡的汁液随着抽插被挤出穴口，咕湫咕湫的水声和肉体碰撞的声音充斥耳膜，淫荡的叫声里混杂着野兽欲望满足的低吼，像狗一样。穴壁已经被顶撞的麻木，柔嫩的表皮被顶撞擦破，血被混杂在淫液里溅落在床上，殷成一片，意识已经渐渐模糊，什么也不去思考，只是跟随着本能的呻吟。内里的性器开始跳动起来，库丘林双手捏紧瘫软的腰，疯狂的摆动起来，像是野兽一般咆哮着，低下头狠狠咬住master的后颈，一股白灼的液体顶入子宫口，master的身体颤抖起来，却发不出呻吟。  
库丘林满足的抽离性器，精液混杂着血丝从来不及闭紧的穴口漏出来，master瘫软在原地，满身的青瘀咬痕，库丘林拔出自己的枪，重新穿上了礼装，没有在看一眼身后，就像是丢掉一块抹布一般，消失在了这个窄小的屋子。

 

【END】


End file.
